Elder Scrolls Wiki:Vertalingen
Deze pagina omvat de verschillende vertalingen van Engels naar Nederlands, zodat de gebruikers gemakkelijk de gezochte pagina's kunnen terugvinden. De meeste vertalingen zijn zo dicht mogelijk bij het Engelse woord gehouden, en zouden in sommige gevallen vreemd kunnen overkomen. Ook pagina's die al vermeld zijn in andere artikels, maar nog geen eigen pagina hebben, kunnen hier tussen staan. Een andere vertaling? Indien er een betere vertaling zou zijn, kan deze altijd toegevoegd worden aan de laatste kolom van de tabel. Gelieve wel geen pagina's te hernoemen voordat de nieuwe naam goedgekeurd is. Men moet namelijk rekening houden met de links in andere pagina's die hiernaar verwijzen, en deze op voorhand aan te passen naar de nieuwe paginanaam om redlinks te vermijden. Tabel De tabel kan gesorteerd worden op alfabetische volgorde door op de pijltjes te klikken die naast de titel staan. Zelf pagina's toevoegen die er nog niet tussen staan kan ook altijd, maar zorg dan wel dat je zeker bent dat er geen duplicaat tussen staat. Het zou namelijk kunnen dat als je bijvoorbeeld "The Companions" opzoekt, dat deze pagina vermeld staat bij "Companions". In het geval van mods wordt meestal de volledige naam gebruikt in plaats van de afkorting. Indien de naam letterlijk overeen stemt met de Engelse versie (zoals bijvoorbeeld het geval is bij verschillende locaties en elfennamen, en de spellen zelf), kan achteraan het sjabloon " " worden toegevoegd. Dit heeft tot gevolg dat er zal verschijnen in de derde kolom. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100%; font-size: 90%;" text-align: center" class="wikitable sortable" !width="35px"|N° !Engels !Nederlands !width="165px"|Andere suggesties |- |1 |Aedra |Aedra | |- |2 |Aela the Huntress |Aela de Jager | |- |3 |Aetherius |Aetherius | |- |4 |Akatosh |Akatosh | |- |5 |Alchemy |Alchemie | |- |6 |Alduin |Alduin | |- |7 |Alduin's Bane |Alduin's Verderf | |- |8 |Ancient Dragon |Aloude Draak | |- |9 |Athis |Athis | |- |10 |Atmora |Atmora | |- |11 |Balgruuf the Greater |Balgruuf de Grotere | |- |12 |Bethesda Softworks |Bethesda Softworks | |- |13 |Security |Beveiliging (verwijzing naar Sloten breken) | |- |14 |Black Marsh |Black Marsh | |- |15 |Blackcart |Blackcart | |- |16 |Block |Blokkeren | |- |17 |Archery |Boogschieten | |- |18 |Breezehome |Breezehome | |- |19 |Breton |Breton | |- |20 |Cyrodiil |Cyrodiil | |- |21 |The Circle |De Cirkel | |- |22 |The High Cost of Lying |De Hoge Prijs van Liegen | |- |23 |The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller (quest) |De Hoorn van Jurgen Windoproeper (quest) | |- |24 |The Return |De Terugkeer | |- |25 |Destruction |Destructie | |- |26 |Thieves Guild |Dievengilde | |- |27 |Dragonborn (Lore) |Draakgeborene | |- |28 |Dragons |Draken | |- |29 |Dragon Shout |Draken Schreeuw | |- |30 |Dragonsreach |Dragonsreach | |- |31 |Dravasa Andrethi's |Dravasa Andrethi's | |- |32 |Dark Brotherhood |Duistere Broederschap | |- |33 |Dunmer |Dunmer | |- |34 |Dwemer |Dwemer | |- |35 |One-Handed |Eenhandig | |- |36 |Proving Honor |Eer Bewijzen | |- |37 |Elsweyr |Elsweyr | |- |38 |Essential characters |Essentiële personages | |- |39 |Companions |Gezellen | |- |40 |Greybeards |Grijsbaarden | |- |41 |Great War |Grote Oorlog | |- |42 |Gildergreen |Guldengroen | |- |43 |Hammerfell |Hammerfell | |- |44 |Harbinger |Harbinger | |- |45 |Heart of Lorkhan |Hart van Lorkhan | |- |46 |Sky Haven Temple |Hemel Haven Tempel | |- |47 |Skyforge |Hemelsmede | |- |48 |High Rock |High Rock | |- |49 |House Telvanni |Huis Telvanni | |- |50 |Inventory |Inventaris | |- |51 |Jeek of the River |Jeek van de Rivier | |- |52 |Jorrvaskr |Jorrvaskr | |- |53 |Kahanad al-Hegathe |Kahanad al-Hegathe | |- |54 |Throat of the World |Keel van de Wereld | |- |55 |Imperial Legion |Keizerlijk Legioen | |- |56 |Imperial |Keizerlijke | |- |57 |Imperial City |Keizerlijke Stad | |- |58 |Empire |Keizerrijk | |- |59 |Chicken |Kip | |- |60 |Kodlak White-Mane |Kodlak Witmaan | |- |61 |Cow |Koe | |- |62 |Larak |Larak | |- |63 |Light Armor |Lichte Uitrusting | |- |64 |Lorkhan |Lorkhan | |- |65 |Lucien Lachance |Lucien Lachance | |- |66 |Magicka |Magicka | |- |67 |Mammoth |Mammoet | |- |68 |Mankar Camoran |Mankar Camoran | |- |69 |Lake Masobi |Meer Masobi | |- |70 |Mead |Mede | |- |71 |Mer |Mer | |- |72 |Merethic Era |Merethische Tijdperk | |- |73 |Modifications |Modificaties | |- |74 |Mog gra-Mogakh |Mog gra-Mogakh | |- |75 |Morrowind |Morrowind | |- |76 |Mundus |Mundus | |- |77 |Mythic Dawn |Mythische Dageraad | |- |78 |Mythic Era |Mythische Tijdperk | |- |79 |Nightshade |Nachtschade | |- |80 |Naspia Cosma |Naspia Cosma | |- |81 |Nirn |Nirn | |- |82 |Njada Stone-Arm |Njada Steenarm | |- |83 |Nord |Noorderling | |- |84 |Oblivion |Oblivion | |- |85 |Underforge |Ondersmidse | |- |86 |Elder Dragons |Oudere Draak | |- |87 |Paarthurnax |Paarthurnax | |- |88 |Raryn Daren |Raryn Daren | |- |89 |Restoration |Restauratie | |- |90 |Giant |Reus | |- |91 |Redguard |Roodwacht | |- |92 |Seliulus Laenius |Seliulus Laenius | |- |93 |Skingrad |Skingrad | |- |94 |Skjor |Skjor | |- |95 |Skyrim |Skyrim | |- |96 |Sload |Sload | |- |97 |Lockpicking |Sloten breken | |- |98 |Sneak |Sluipvaardigheid | |- |99 |Smithing |Smeden | |- |100 |Solitude |Solitude | |- |101 |Sovngarde |Sovngarde | |- |102 |Speech(craft) |Spreekvaardigheid | |- |103 |Stormcloaks |Stormcloaks | |- |104 |Summerset Isles |Summerset-eilanden | |- |105 |Tamriel |Tamriël | |- |106 |Thalmor |Thalmor | |- |107 |The Elder Scrolls | | |- |108 |The Elder Scrolls: Arena | | |- |109 |The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall | | |- |110 |The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind | | |- |111 |The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion | | |- |112 |The Elder Scrolls Online | | |- |113 |The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn | | |- |114 |The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire | | |- |115 |The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim | | |- |116 |The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal | | |- |117 |Torygg |Torygg | |- |118 |Two-Handed |Tweehandig | |- |119 |Skill |Vaardigheid | |- |120 |Valenwood |Valenwood | |- |121 |Velas Ancestral Tomb |Velas Voorvaderlijke Tombe | |- |122 |Lost Prophecy |Verloren Profetie | |- |123 |Hold |Vesting | |- |124 |Fourth Era |Vierde Tijdperk | |- |125 |Five Hundred Companions |Vijfhonderd Gezellen | |- |126 |Frost Troll |Vries Trol | |- |127 |Widow's Watchtower Ruins |Weduwe's Wachttoren Ruïnes | |- |128 |Whiterun |Whiterun | |- |129 |Winterhold |Winterhold | |- |130 |Winterhold Hold |Winterhold Vesting | |- |131 |Ysgramor |Ysgramor | |- |132 |Pickpocketing |Zakkenrollen | |- |133 |Sea of Ghosts |Zee van Geesten | |- |134 |Heavy Armor |Zware Uitrusting | |- |135 |Tribunal |Tribunaal | |- |136 |Vvardenfell |Vvardenfell | |- |137 |Blacklight |Blacklight | |- |138 |Inner Sea |Binnenzee | |- |139 |Solstheim |Solstheim | |- |140 |Helseth Hlaalu |Helseth Hlaalu | |- |141 |First Era |Eerste Tijdperk | |- |142 |Second Era |Tweede Tijdperk | |- |143 |Third Era |Derde Tijdperk | |- |144 |Shalidor |Shalidor | |- |145 |Archmage |Aartsmagiër | |- |146 |Naarifin |Naarifin | |- |147 |Battle of the Red Ring |Strijd van de Rode Ring | |- |148 |Way of the Voice |Weg van de Stem | |- |149 |Labyrinthian |Labyrinthian | |- |150 |Timeline |Tijdlijn | |- |151 |Windhelm |Windhelm | |- |151 |Hero of Kvatch |Held van Kvatch | |- |152 |Horn of Jurgen Windcaller (item) |Hoorn van Jurgen Windroeper | |- |153 |Jurgen Windcaller |Jurgen Windroeper | |- |154 |Blood's Honor |Eer van Bloed | |- |155 |Ebonheart Pact |Ebbenhart Pact | |- |156 |Three Banners War |Drie Banieren Oorlog | |- |157 |Altmer |Altmer | |- |158 |High Elf |Hoog Elf (verwijzing naar Altmer) | |- |159 |Great Collapse |Grote Ineenstorting | |- |160 |Anvil (City) |Anvil | |- |161 |Anvil (Smithing) |Aanbeeld | |- |162 |Riften |Riften | |- |163 |Faldrus |Faldrus | |- |164 |Nerevarine |Nerevarine | |- |165 |Valen Dreth |Valen Dreth | |- |166 |Morag Tong |Morag Tong | |- |167 |Blade (skill) |Kling | |- |168 |Blunt |Bot | |- |169 |Mannimarco |Mannimarco | |- |170 |King of Worms |Koning der Wormen (verwijzing naar Mannimarco) | |- |171 |Scourg Barrow |Gesel Grafheuvel | |- |172 |Order of the Black Worm |Orde van de Zwarte Worm | |- |173 |Vanus Galerion |Vanus Galerion | |- |174 |Moon Sugar |Maan Suiker | |- |175 |Khajiit |Khajiit | |- |176 |Cloud Ruler Temple |Wolken Heerser Tempel | |- |177 |Forsworn |Voorgezworene | |- |178 |Psijic Order |Psijische Orde | |- |179 |Maormer |Maormer | |- |180 |Bosmer |Bosmer | |- |181 |Mages Guild |Magiërs Gilde | |- |182 |Molag Amur |Molag Amur | |- |183 |Whiterun Hold |Whiterun Vesting | |- |184 |Helgen |Helgen | |- |185 |Dragonrend |Drakenklief | |- |186 |Main Quest (Skyrim) |Hoofdqueeste | |- |187 |Chimer |Chimer | |- |188 |Sotha Sil |Sotha Sil | |- |189 |Artaeum |Artaeum | |- |190 |Weynon Priory |Weynon Priorij | |- |191 |Ayleid |Ayleid | |- |192 |Ectoplasm |Ectoplasma | |- |193 |Thu'um |Thu'um | |- |194 |County |Graafschap | |- |195 |Crystal Tower (Quest) |De Kristallen Toren | |- |196 |Crystal Tower (Location) |Kristallen Toren | |- |197 |Wuuthrad |Wuuthrad | |- |198 |Fast Eddie's House |Snelle Eddie's Huis | |- |198 |Thirsk |Thirsk | |- |199 |The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon | | |- |200 |Falkreath |Falkreath | |- |201 |Falcrenth |Falcrenth (verwijzing naar Falkreath) | |- |202 |Glory of the Dead |Glorie der Doden | |- |203 |Ald'ruhn |Ald'ruhn | |- |204 |Landmark |Herkenningspunt | |- |205 |Gothren |Gothren | |- |206 |Shivering Isles |Shivering Isles | |- |207 |Irkngthand |Irkngthand | |- |208 |Falkreath Hold |Falkreath Vesting | |- |209 |Last Dragonborn |Laatste Draakgeborene | |- |210 |Auriel's Bow |Auriel's Boog | |- |211 |Athras |Athras | |- |212 |Veloth |Veloth | |- |213 |Neloth |Neloth | |- |214 |Daedric Prince |Daedrische Prins | |- |215 |Aldmer |Aldmer | |- |216 |Daenia |Daenia | |- |217 |House Hlaalu |Huis Hlaalu | |- |218 |East Empire Trading Company |Verenigde Oost-keizerlijke Compagnie | |- |219 |Proventus Avenicci |Proventus Avenicci | |- |220 |Dragon Crisis |Drakencrisis | |- |221 |White-Gold Tower |Witgouden Toren | |- |222 |Vvardenfell |Vvardenfell | |- |223 |Ulondil |Ulondil | |- |224 |Pyandonea |Pyandonea | |- |225 |Aerin (Skyrim) |Aerin (Skyrim) | |- |226 |Aerin (Morrowind) |Aerin (Morrowind) | |- |227 |Riften Fishery |Riften Visserij | |- |228 |Adrianne Avenicci |Adrianne Avenicci | |- |229 |Warmaiden's |Oorlogsmeid | |- |230 |Haelga's Bunkhouse |Haelga's Barak | |- |231 |Riverwood |Riverwood | |- |232 |Eastmarch |Eastmarch | |- |233 |The Rift |De Rift | |- |234 |Ulfric Stormcloak |Ulfric Stormcloak | |- |235 |Skyrim Civil War |Skyrim Burgeroorlog | |- |236 |Battle for Whiterun (Imperial) |De Slag om Whiterun | |- |237 |Battle for Whiterun (Stormcloaks) |De Slag om Whiterun | |- |238 |The Battle for Fort Dunstad |De Slag om Fort Dunstad | |- |239 |Fort Dunstad |Fort Dunstad | |- |240 |Alfhild Battle-Born |Alfhild Strijd-Geboren | |- |241 |Bergritte Battle-Born |Bergritte Strijd-Geboren | |- |242 |Alvor |Alvor | |- |243 |Ustengrav |Ustengrav | |- |244 |Numinex |Numinex | |- |245 |Bromjunaar |Bromjunaar | |- |246 |Cicero |Cicero | |- |247 |Maven Black-Briar |Maven Zwartroos | |- |248 |Lokir |Lokir | |- |249 |Chillrend |Chillrend | |- |250 |Black-Briars |Zwartrozen | |- |251 |Before the Storm |Voor de Storm | |- |252 |Court Wizard |Hoftovenaar | |- |253 |Blades |Blades | |- |254 |Conjuration |Bezweren | |- |255 |Alteration |Alteratie | |- |256 |Sleeping Giant Inn |Slapende Reus Herberg | |- |257 |Bandit |Bandiet | |- |258 |Refined Moonstone |Verfijnde Maansteen | |- |259 |Daedric Armor |Daedrische uitrusting | |- |260 |Men |Mensen | |- |261 |Night Mother |Nachtmoeder | |- |262 |Saarthal |Saarthal | |- |263 |Mehrunes Dagon |Mehrunes Dagon | |- |264 |Bravil |Bravil | |- |265 |Kvatch |Kvatch | |- |266 |Bruma |Bruma | |- |267 |Mysterious Stranger |Mysterieuze vreemdeling | |- |268 |Cylben Dolovas |Cylben Dolovas | |- |269 |Staff of Chaos |Staf der Chaos | |- |270 |Eye of Magnus |Oog van Magnus | |- |271 |w:c:tes:Volmyni Dral's House |Volmyni Dral's huis | |- |272 |Private Enelon |Enelon | |- |273 |Wild Chestnut Horse |Wild kastanjebruin paard | |- |274 |Kogaz |Kogaz | |- |275 |Jadfari |Jadfari | |- |276 |Zymel Ipaezeth |Zymel Ipaezeth | |- |277 |White-Gold Concordat |Wit-Goud Concordaat | |- |278 |Markarth |Markarth | |- |279 |Shalidor's Mirror |Shalidor's Spiegel | |- |280 |The Drunken Huntsman |De Dronken Jager | |- |281 |Falantar |Falantar | |- |282 |Eremind |Eremind | |- |283 |Resdayn |Resdayn (verwijzing naar Morrowind) | |- |284 |Horse |Paard | |- |285 |Haven |Haven | |- |286 |Aldmeri Dominion |Aldmeri Dominie | |- |287 |Jarl |Jarl | |- |288 |Skooma |Skooma | |- |289 |Black Sacrament |Zwart Sacrament | |- |289 |Fort Farragut |Fort Farragut | |- |290 |Mephala |Mephala | |- |291 |Nelkir |Nelkir | |- |292 |Irileth |Irileth | |- |293 |Housecarl |Húskarl | |- |294 |The Whispering Door |De Fluisterende Deur | |- |295 |Adisla |Adisla | |- |296 |Tomato |Tomaat | |- |297 |Dragontail Mountains |Drakenstaart Bergen | |- |298 |Iliac Bay |Iliac Baai | |- |299 |Dragontail |Dragontail | |- |300 |War of the Red Diamond |Oorlog van de Rode Diamant | |- |301 |Aarela |Aarela | |- |302 |Leyawiin |Leyawiin | |- |303 |Oblivion Crisis |Oblivion Crisis | |- |304 |House Redoran |Huis Redoran | |- |305 |Elinhir |Elinhir | |- |306 |Haafingar |Haafingar | |- |307 |Willpower |Wilskracht | |- |308 |Maar Gan |Maar Gan | |- |309 |Vivec |Vivec | |- |310 |Blight |Het Bederf | |- |311 |Four Score War |Tachtigjarige Oorlog | |- |312 |Ministry of Truth |Ministerie van de Waarheid | |- |313 |Mournhold |Mournhold | |- |314 |House Indoril |Huis Indoril | |- |315 |Netch |Netch | |- |316 |Nerevar |Nerevar | |- |317 |Hortator |Hortator | |- |318 |First Council |Eerste Raad | |- |319 |House Dagoth |Huis Dagoth | |- |320 |War of the First Council |Oorlog van de Eerste Raad | |- |321 |Ashlander |Aslander | |- |322 |Ash Vampire |Asvampier | |- |323 |Numidium |Numidium | |- |324 |Ebony |Ebben | |- |325 |Vivec City |Vivec-Stad | |- |326 |Tiber Septim |Tiber Septim | |- |327 |Septim Empire |Septim Rijk | |- |328 |The Underking |De Onderkoning | |- |329 |Interregnum |Interregnum | |- |330 |Hjalti Early-Beard |Hjalti Vroege-Baard | |- |331 |Ghostfence |Geesteomheining | |- |332 |Arnesian War |Arnesische Oorlog | |- |333 |Sixth House |Zesde Huis | |- |334 |Dissident Priests |Dissidente Priesters | |- |335 |Black Gate |Zwarte Poort | |- |336 |Imperial Army |Keizerlijke Leger | |- |337 |Reman Empire |Remaanse Rijk | |- |338 |Battle of Pale Pass |Slag om de Bleke Pas | |- |339 |Battle of Bodrum |Slag om Bodrum | |- |340 |New Temple |Nieuwe Tempel | |- |341 |Tribunal Temple |Tempel van het Tribunaal | |- |342 |Palace of Vivec |Paleis van Vivec | |- |343 |Oblivion Crisis |Oblivion Crisis | |- |344 |Clockwork City |Uurwerkstad | |- |345 |Almalexia |Almalexia | |- |346 |Almalexia (City) |Almalexia-Stad | |- |347 |Dragon Break |Drakenbreuk | |- |348 |Nix-Hound |Nixhond | |- |349 |36 Lessons of Vivec |36 Lessen van Vivec | |- |350 |House of Troubles |Huis der Moeilijkheden | |- |351 |Hurling Disk |Slingerende Schijf | |- |352 |Book of Hours |Boek der Uren | |- |353 |Buoyant Armiger |Drijvende Wapendrager | |- |354 |Mudcrab |Mudcrab | |- |355 |Dragonfires |Drakenvuur | |- |356 |Amulet of Kings |Amulet der Koningen | |- |357 |Dragonguard |Drakenwacht | |- |358 |Five Companions |Vijf Gezellen | |- |359 |Soulburst |Zielenbreuk | |- |360 |Planemeld |Wereldversmelting | |- |361 |Vestige |Vestige | |- |362 |Alliance War |Oorlog der Allianties | |- |363 |Daggerfall Covenant |Daggerfall Convenant | |- |364 |Jorunn the Skald-King |Jorunn de Skald-Koning | |- |365 |High King Emeric |Hoge Koning Emeric | |- |366 |Queen Ayrenn |Koningin Ayrenn | |- |367 |King Ranser's War |Oorlog van Koning Ranser | |- |368 |Fighter's Guild |Vechtersgilde | |- |369 |Undaunted |Onverschrokkenen | |- |370 |War of Succession |Successieoorlog | |- |371 |The Doors of Oblivion |De Deuren van Oblivion | |- |372 |Dark Anchor |Donker Anker | |- |373 |Soul Shriven |Ontzielden | |- |374 |Jerall Mountains |Jerallgebergte | |- |375 |Ring of Azura |Ring van Azura | |- |376 |Azura's Star |Azura's Ster | |- |377 |Cavern of the Incarnate |Grot der Belichaming | |- |378 |Padomay |Padomay | |- |379 |Adoring Fan |Idolate Aanhanger | |- |380 |Sun's Dusk |Zonneschemer | |- |381 |First Seed |Eerste Zaad | |- |382 |Morning Star |Morgenster | |- |383 |Sun's Dawn |Zonnedageraad | |- |384 |Rain's Hand |Regenshand | |- |385 |Second Seed |Tweede Zaad | |- |386 |Mid Year |Midjaar | |- |387 |Sun's Height |Zonshoogte | |- |388 |Last Seed |Laatste Zaad | |- |389 |Hearthfire |Hartevuur | |- |390 |Frostfall |Vorstval | |- |391 |Evening Star |Avondster | |- |392 |Raven Rock |Ravensteen | |- |393 |Valus Mountains |Valusgebergte | |- |394 |On Oblivion |Inzake Oblivion | |- |395 |The Book of Daedra |Het Boek der Daedra | |- |396 |Ebony Mail |Het Ebben Maliënkolder | |- |397 |Goldbrand |Goudbrand | |- |398 |Fearstruck |Angstgetroffen | |- |399 |Notes on Racial Phylogeny |Aantekeningen over raciale fylogenie | |- |400 |Soul Gem |Zielsjuweel | |- |401 |The Forebears |De Voorlopers | |- |402 |The Crowns |De Kronen | |- |403 |Reachmen |Streekvolk | |- |404 |The Reach |De Streek | |- |405 |Northern Elsweyr |Noord-Elsweyr | |- |406 |S'rendarr's Cradle |S'rendarr's Wieg | |- |407 |The Stitches |De Klippen | |- |408 |Weeping Scar |Treurig Litteken | |- |409 |Akavir |Akavir || |- |410 |Padomaic Ocean |Padomaïsche Oceaan || |- |411 |Ghostfence |Geestepoort || |- |412 |Red Mountain |Rode Berg || |- |413 |Battle of Red Mountain |Slag om de Rode Berg || |- |414 |Red Year |Rode Jaar || |- |415 |Silt Strider |Siltstapper | |- |416 |Nine Divines |Negen Heiligen | |- |417 |Warp in the West |Verdraaiing in het Westen | |- |418 |Topal Sea |Topaalzee | |- |418 |Southern Sea |Zuidzee | |- |419 |Vulkhel Guard |Vulkhelgarde | |- |420 |Abecean Sea |Abeceaanse Zee | |- |421 |Skywatch |Hemelwake | |-